Song of Hearts Trilogy
by lostworldlady
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth romance story
1. The Way You Love Me

The Way You Love Me  
  
"Elizabeth, wake up sleeping beauty." Mark called to her softly as sunlight poured through their bedroom window in the early morning. "In another minute my love." Elizabeth answered rolling over. "C'mon, it's time for another day of hell" Mark teased. "Oh alright" she said getting out of bed.  
  
They both showered in turn and after eating a quiet breakfast they drove to County General. Almost as soon as they entered the hospital they were attacked by Abby, who told them that Mark was needed in trauma 3 for a car accident and that Elizabeth was wanted upstairs in the OR. Mark quickly took in the situation, calling for blood gases and a urine sample. The victim, Carter reported, had been involved in a head on collision with a garbage truck. Mark checked the man for any damage. He found that he had two broken ribs and a gash across his forehead, which needed sutures. "Carter? Can you stitch him up?" Mark asked looking pale. "Sure Doctor Greene. Hey are you okay?" Carter said. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." Mark answered, still looking pale and shaky.  
  
Mark quickly left the trauma room and went to the nearest empty exam room. He was feeling very dizzy and was trying to sit down when everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile Doug Ross was preparing to do an asthma check on a little girl in that exam room when he opened the door to find Mark lying on the floor unconscious. "Abby! Get a gurney in here, Mark's unconscious!" he yelled.  
  
Several minutes later, Mark was lying in trauma room 1, while Doug examined him. He came back to consciousness slowly and a little dazed. "What happened?" he asked Doug. "It looks like you feinted buddy," Doug answered. "Did you eat anything today? Is there any unwanted stress in your life?" he said the last part and laughed. "I had a big breakfast with Elizabeth this morning and no more stress than you." Mark said. "Okay, well we're going to send you for an x-ray and cat-scan just to be sure." Doug said. "Can you call Elizabeth for me? And tell her what's going on. Thanks man." Mark said as the nurses wheeled him away.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mark was lying in the tube for a cat-scan. Listening to the machine buzz around him, he tried to think of what could be wrong with him. Nothing too severe came to his mind. When he came out of the machine, Elizabeth was standing beside it waiting for him. "Are you all right?" she asked worried. "I'm fine, I just fainted." He said. Just then, Mark's doctor came in to tell them what had been found on the x- rays and cat-scan. "Hello Mark. Feeling better? Good. Nothing unusual showed up on the x- rays, but we found something very important on the cat-scan. You have a small tumor in the Broca's Area of your brain. It's nothing serious now, but we want to extract it as soon as possible to be sure." He said.  
  
When Mark was finished getting dressed, he left the room very quickly. Hurrying away from everyone else, with Elizabeth following closely on his heels. "Mark wait!" she called after him. But he only walked faster. He was searching for a private area in the hallways of County General. But there were people everywhere. He finally came to a storage closet and he slipped inside. Elizabeth slightly behind Mark, saw him go into the closet and followed. When she got inside, she saw him crying. "Everything is going to be fine." She said to him. "This is going to really put us back with everything. I won't be able to work for awhile and that will most likely set us back with the house payments and the wedding payments too, and that's if everything goes well." Mark said sadly. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, please forgive me?" "Of course I forgive you, but it's not your fault. Mark, I love you and you know that. And I will love you no matter what. We will get through this, I promise. And besides, I get to take care of you when you are sick in bed.for weeks!" she smiled mischievously. Mark smiled at her. "You know, I would never get through anything if it weren't for you. I love you so much." With that he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. They made love and when they were finished they lay quietly holding each other on the floor on top of a pile of old scrubs. Elizabeth resting on Mark's chest, with his arms wrapped around her. It was early afternoon when they came out of their hiding place together hand in hand. They slipped quietly downstairs and searched for Doctor Weaver. When they found her they explained their situation and she allowed them to go home for the day. When they arrived home, they made a late lunch and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the day watching movies and reading.  
THE END 


	2. Angel Eyes

Angel Eyes  
  
It was several weeks later at the hospital, Mark was recovering well from surgery and everything was getting back to normal. Elizabeth had woken up that morning feeling a little sick to her stomach, but thought nothing of it and she went into work anyway. But as the day wore on she felt increasingly worse. She was in the ladies room washing cool water on her face when Carol Hathaway came in and asked her if she was okay. "Hey Elizabeth, are you feeling all right? You look really pale." Carol said. "I'll be fine, my stomach is upset, probably the filet mignon I ate last night. It will pass. I'll see you later, I have a surgery in a few minutes." Elizabeth said and left. As she prepared for surgery she began to feel nauseous, but it passed. She knew she should probably stop and get Benton to do the surgery since it was only a minor operation, an appendix removal, but she was stubborn and wanted to do it herself. It was halfway through the surgery when Elizabeth felt nauseous again, this time it did not pass. "I have to go. I'm sorry, get Benton to finish the surgery." She said as she fled the room, heading towards the bathroom. As she reached the ladies room she vomited several times in one of the stalls. "Wow, that is the last time I eat filet mignon!" she said to herself. She quickly stopped talking to herself as another wave of nausea hit her and she retched again. When her stomach was finally done heaving, she sought out Weaver. "Kerri! I really need to go home, I'm not feeling well at all and I just think it would be best if I went home and rested. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said catching up to Kerri Weaver. "Well, I really need you today, but you look horrible so go home. But you'll have to make this up later!" Kerri said.  
  
As Elizabeth left the hospital she felt completely drained of all her energy. So when she got home, after telling Mark what had happened she went straight to their bed and fell asleep. When she woke up Mark was standing over her with a tray of food. "Hello gorgeous, are you hungry?" he asked her. "Starving after I lost the past three days worth of food." She answered. "Okay but take it easy. I was worried about you." Mark said. "Mark, I am fine! I just had some bad food that's all." Elizabeth said.  
  
The next day Elizabeth was feeling better, so she went into the hospital to get a check up just in case. She found Carol in the lounge, relaxing.  
  
"Hey Carol. Can I ask a favor of you?" Elizabeth began. "Sure, what's up?" Carol said. "I want you to do a test for me, but I want it to be kept private, okay? It's kind of personal." she said blushing. "Yeah, no problem. Come on over to exam 2, it's empty." Carol said. Elizabeth followed Carol into the examination room and they chatted as Carol did the usual tests on Elizabeth. "You want the whole nine yards? Blood, urine, everything?" Carol asked. "Yes, better make sure everything is running smoothly." Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth was just getting dressed when Carol came back into the exam room with the test results. "Elizabeth, I have some good news and some bad news for you. First, the bad news, the sickness will pass in about 2 more months. And the good news is that everything is normal. Congratulations, you're pregnant!" "What? I.oh, what will Mark say? He's still recovering and he won't be able to come back to work for another month. We have to finish paying for the house and. so many other things. But a baby? We've been talking about it, and we've always wanted one, oh I'm so happy!" Elizabeth said smiling. "Carol? Can we keep this quiet for awhile? I'd rather it be just between us if that's all right?" "Sure, my lips are sealed." Carol answered.  
  
Since Elizabeth had the day off anyway, she went home and made lunch for Mark. After they had finished eating, Elizabeth felt tired again, so she went to take a nap while Mark read in the living room. As she lay down, she suddenly felt nauseous and she rushed to the bathroom and vomited several times. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this. Oh here we go again!" she said as she threw up again. "My goodness, nausea, tiredness, what's next?"  
  
When she had cleaned herself up, she returned to bed and fell asleep easily. She awoke to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. So she got up, realizing that her back hurt, and trudged downstairs. She found Mark cooking pasta. "Smells wonderful." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hope you're hungry, because I made a lot." He answered. As they sat down to eat, Mark noticed that Elizabeth was unusually cheerful. After her second helping he asked her about it. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth said. "Well, you seem, I don't know, different somehow. Is everything okay?" Mark asked concerned. "Well, now that you mention it." she began. "Mark I have something very important to tell you." As she said this she got up and crossed to his side of the table. "I got tested today because of being sick, it was just a precaution. And before you get upset, everything is fine, wonderful actually." She said smiling. "I'm pregnant!" Before she had even finished talking, he had gotten up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Oh sweetheart! I am so happy! This is so great! When are we due? Did you get an ultrasound? Is the baby healthy?" he asked anxiously. "I'm going back for a follow up in a week. But I really want to keep this quiet for now, all right? Only Carol knows." Elizabeth said. "Quiet? Elizabeth this is a wonderful thing, we can't keep this to ourselves. And besides, we wont be able to keep it quiet forever." Mark answered touching her belly. She blushed and said, "Yes I know, but just for now? It would be nice to have it just between us. Okay?" "Okay, but only for a little, I want to tell the world that my angel is having my child! I love you so much!" Mark said. "I love you too! This is going to be wonderful!" Elizabeth said as another wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom just in time. "I am never going to get used to this!" she said wiping her face. "I'll take care of you. Now, away to bed for rest! It's my job to spoil and pamper you now as you carry our child." Mark said grinning as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.  
THE END 


	3. Leave Me Breathless

Leave Me Breathless  
  
It was eight months later and Mark had fully recovered from his surgery with no set backs or recurrences, while Elizabeth had continued to grow. She was still working in the ER and of course by now everyone knew, but they were all very supportive. On a particularly hard day, she was resting in the lounge when Mark came in. "Hello there, my love." He said as he sat down and began massaging her feet. "Oh that feels so good. I've been on my feet all day and I am exhausted." She said. "Then go home early and rest, silly." Mark teased. "Oh all right, if you insist." She said. As she slowly got up to leave, Mark pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. "You take care of this, and yourself." He said placing his hand on her swollen belly. "I'll miss you, but I'll be home around five. I love you." "Love you too, bye sweetheart." Elizabeth said as she left.  
  
When Mark got home that evening, he cooked dinner and they ate in a comfortable silence. After they cleared the dishes, they moved into their living room. Mark turned the stereo on and a familiar song began to play. Mark took Elizabeth in his arms and they began to dance slowly in time to the music, with Elizabeth's ample belly between them.  
  
Everything I Do, I Do It For You Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart, search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart, you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide So  
  
take me as I am, take my life  
  
I would give it up I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love, like your love  
  
And no other, could give more love  
  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way Yeah!  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more Yeah  
  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
When the song was finished, they just stood there holding each other. "I love you so much Mark." Elizabeth said softly. "And I love you. Is there anything I can get for you?" Mark said. "Just hold me forever." She said simply. "Works for me." He answered smiling.  
  
Another song began to play in the background as they talked. "Elizabeth, you mean so much to me. And now with a baby on the way, I never thought I could be this happy!" Mark said. "Thank you for all that you have done for me, I couldn't get through anything without you." Elizabeth answered back. The music continued to play as they danced slowly in the dark, just enjoying holding each other. As the song ended, Mark said, "Elizabeth, wait here, I have something for you." When he came back into the room he was holding a single deep red rose, which he handed to her. At first she didn't say anything she just held the rose in the candlelight that filled the room. Then without a word she kissed him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Mark asked alarmed. "Absolutely nothing. You have made all of my dreams come true, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you so much!" she said kissing him again. With that he gently picked her up and proceeded to carry her up the stairs to bed. "Mark don't! You'll hurt yourself, I'm too heavy!" Elizabeth protested. "How can I be beautiful to you now? I'm enormous!" "You will never be too heavy for me to carry you. And you are more beautiful now than ever before, carrying my child inside of you." He answered. "Oh Mark. You're so sweet." She said leaning against his chest as he carried her upstairs. As Elizabeth fell asleep Mark smiled as he watched her. "You leave me breathless." He whispered. The next morning Elizabeth woke to find another red rose on the pillow beside her, along with a note. She read the note while smelling the rose.  
  
Dear Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you today! Meet me in the garden around noon. Love always, Mark  
  
Smiling, she got up and showered quickly since it was already 11:30 in the morning. Slowly making her way downstairs after getting dressed she went through the kitchen towards their garden. When she got outside she was amazed to find that Mark had arranged a wonderful meal on their patio, complete with candlelight and another dozen roses waiting for her at her seat. He suddenly appeared at her side, guiding her to her chair saying, "My Lady, your table awaits." "Oh Mark! Everything looks wonderful! Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said. Mark had prepared filet mignon along with baked potatoes and sparkling apple juice since wine was out. They enjoyed their meal and when they were finished, Mark turned on a small stereo and music began playing. "May I have this dance?" he asked Elizabeth. "It would be my pleasure!" she answered. They danced together enjoying the warm afternoon sun on their backs when Elizabeth suddenly gasped in pain. "Elizabeth are you all right? What is it?" Mark asked worried. "Mark, I think my water just broke! I think it's time!" Elizabeth said gasping. She doubled over in pain as another contraction hit her. Without hesitation Mark picked her up and quickly carried her out to their car, grabbing the keys on the way. In the car, Mark drove to the hospital as Elizabeth went through her breathing exercises. "Oh Mark, it hurts." Elizabeth whimpered. "I know sweetheart, but it will all be over soon and just think, we'll soon have the baby that we have been waiting for!" "I know, just hurry! This baby doesn't want to wait that long!" she cried out as another contraction hit. They arrived at the hospital and were immediately assisted to a private room where nurses began to hook up IVs and other medical devices to monitor Elizabeth and the baby. Not long after Mark came back into the room in full scrub attire, followed closely by Abby and Kerri. "Hey Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Kerri asked. "Like I'm about to explode! How soon?" Elizabeth answered. "Not long, you're about 5 centimeters." Abby said glancing under Elizabeth's hospital gown. "About another half hour." "Great, thanks though." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. As they left Mark came up to her bed. "Elizabeth, it will all be over soon. I love you so much!" he said. "I love you too. Oooohhh!" she cried out as yet another contraction hit. "Breathe, come on, it's almost over. and. you're done! Great job!" Mark said coaching her. The next half-hour passed, with Mark coaching Elizabeth through her contractions when Abby came back into the room. "Ready for a check up?" she asked. "This baby is so ready to come out!" Elizabeth said. "Okay it looks like you're about 10 centimeters, let's get a Doc. in here and get you started." Abby said. She left and came back shortly with a Doctor from the OB unit from upstairs. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Warren. Are we ready to get started? I need you to take a deep breath and to start pushing, OK?" she said. "Yes, I'm ready." Elizabeth answered. "I'm here for you Elizabeth." Mark said beside her. The next fifteen minutes were the hardest in Elizabeth's life. But Mark stayed right by her side coaching and encouraging her. Soon they heard the sound of a baby crying. "Elizabeth, Mark, you have a beautiful baby girl. Healthy and alert, congratulations!" Dr. Warren said, handing the baby to Carol who cleaned her up and then gave her to Elizabeth to hold. "Oh Elizabeth! I love you so much! You're so beautiful, she's so beautiful! I'm so happy and proud of you! Look at what our love has created!" Mark said deliriously happy. "I couldn't have done this without you, thank you. And I love you too!" Elizabeth said. "What should we call her?" Mark asked. "How about Samantha Rose?" Elizabeth suggested. "I like it. Hello Samantha!" Mark said to their new daughter. Samantha looked up at her parents and smiled. Then Mark leaned in and kissed Elizabeth as she held their child. "Thank you my angel, you have made me so happy. I love you" Mark whispered to Elizabeth as she fell asleep with Samantha resting in her arms.  
The End 


End file.
